Один час и одна минута
by SpilerCaer
Summary: Таймлайн после DMC4, как сложилась жизнь Неро и Данте


**Один час и одна минута**

Он прикрыл один глаз и прикинул угол. Нет, не пойдёт, а если...

За спиной звякнули дверные колокольчики, затем прозвучали уверенные шаги.

Он знал, кто это, но всё же попытался сосредоточиться на бильярде. Краем глаза увидел, как рядом мелькнула пола синего плаща, и опустил веки, затем выпрямился.

Наверняка парень сейчас стоял рядом и выжидающе смотрел на него.

Неохотно повернулся и вздохнул.

- Поздновато для тебя.

- Только восемь, - пожал плечами Неро и бросил короткий взгляд на останки пиццы, смятую пивную банку и сваленные со стола журналы, чуть сжал губы и вскинул голову. Из-под серебристых прядей - холодное серо-голубое сияние. Руки в карманах распахнутого синего плаща, чёрный свитер и чёрные же джинсы. Даже цвета те же самые. И начищенные до блеска медные пуговицы.

И сейчас мальчишка смотрел на Данте именно так, как смотрел бы в подобной ситуации... некто иной.

Не дождавшись продолжения, Неро достал руки из карманов и пошёл к себе, снимая на ходу перчатку, скрывавшую его правую кисть.

Данте хотел его окликнуть, но не смог. Он и сам прекрасно знал, что сейчас всего восемь часов вечера, что новый обитатель этого жилища обычно в восемь и возвращался, но день в ожидании мальчишки тянулся бесконечно - каждая минута длиной в вечность.

Сначала он спал и просыпался за час до возвращения Неро, но затем такой способ перестал работать. Даже он не мог спать постоянно - или мог, но не желал. Видеть парня полчаса утром, ровно минуту после возвращения домой вечером и полчаса во время ужина.

Час и одна минута в день.

Да, он не поленился подсчитать. Просто так.

Вновь склонился над бильярдным столом, небрежно прикинул угол и ударил по шару. Косо. Ну да и чёрт с ним! Отставил кий в сторону и тяжело вздохнул в который уже раз.

Быть может, тайна рождения Неро так и останется тайной навсегда, но это уже неважно. В конце концов, все люди либо близки, либо далеки, либо похожи, либо не похожи. Неро - близок и одновременно далёк. И определённо похож на... другого человека. От этого, в общем-то, не легче. Данте никогда не понимал ни того, ни этого. Или не хотел понимать. Всё-таки намного проще жить, если весь мир крутится только вокруг тебя одного. Ну или делать вид, что это так. Только Неро почему-то выбивался из этой картины бытия Данте и крутиться вокруг него не намеревался.

Он лишь проходил мимо.

Ровно один час и одну минуту в день.

Охотник на демонов небрежно смахнул крошки со стола ладонью и лениво взял последний кусок пиццы, шагнул к музыкальному автомату и ткнул пальцем в кнопку. Тишина. Ещё раз. Ничего.

Чёртов автомат совсем обнаглел! Сколько же можно ремонтировать эту рухлядь? И Данте сердито пнул железный ящик ногой.

- Чтоб тебя!

Пнул ещё раз и вознамерился добавить кулаком, но его запястье с силой сжала чужая ладонь. Холодный взгляд из-под сведённых на переносице бровей мгновенно привёл полудемона в чувство.

- Отойди, - тихо велел Неро и несильно оттолкнул его. Нажал на кнопку и прислушался, потом опустился на корточки и положил на пол свёрток с инструментами. Через минуту он уже снял верхнюю панель и копался внутри, а ещё минут через десять негромко заиграла музыка. Так же быстро и ловко мальчишка поставил панель на место и закрутил болты, собрал инструменты и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но едва не налетел на Данте. Пожал плечами и вознамерился просто обойти неожиданное препятствие, но охотник на демонов вновь преградил ему путь.

- Сегодня приходила одна женщина. Спрашивала тебя.

- Да? - едва заметно вскинув бровь, спросил Неро. - И что?

- Она сказала, что завтра будет ждать тебя. Сказала, что ты знаешь, о чём речь.

- А... Да. Спасибо.

И опять Данте не позволил Неро уйти.

- Ещё кто-то приходил? - спокойно уточнил парень, одёрнув правый рукав чёрного свитера. По привычке, наверное. Он всегда старался спрятать свою правую руку от чужих глаз.

- Нет, но... - И тогда только до Данте дошло, что это был сарказм.

- Хорошо, - кивнул мальчишка и всё-таки сделал шаг в сторону.

- Ты можешь хоть иногда останавливаться? - не выдержал полудемон, стиснув кулаки от ярости.

- Что?

- Ты можешь просто сесть и поговорить со мной?

Пару долгих минут они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Неро опустился на диван, аккуратно положил рядом свёрток с инструментами и пожал плечами.

- Что дальше?

Наверное, он просто так это сказал, но Данте умудрился почуять высокомерие и снисходительность, словно тут именно он сам был ребёнком, который допёк капризами всех окружающих.

- Ничего, - буркнул он. - Ты ничего мне не рассказываешь, не говоришь, чем занимаешься, люди эти странные, что иногда спрашивают тебя. Что я должен думать? Всё-таки я в какой-то степени несу за тебя ответственность, и...

Неро бросил ладонь к губам, но спрятать усмешку не смог.

- Какая ещё ответственность? Ты же понятия не имеешь, что это такое. У меня всё хорошо, если тебя это волнует, конечно. И я не вижу смысла говорить о моих делах. У каждого из нас своя собственная жизнь, ты сам как-то это сказал. Ну и? Что не так?

В светлых глазах бывшего храмовника Данте по-прежнему не увидел и намёка на теплоту. И как бы жестоки ни были его слова, в общем-то, он прав - жизнь у каждого из них своя, только от понимания этого легче не становилось.

Собственно, Неро никогда не отказывал Данте, если тот иногда предлагал составить ему компанию в охоте за какой-нибудь экзотической тварью, но сам не рвался набиться в напарники. Пожалуй, ему нравилось сражаться, но не это составляло для него цель жизни. И полудемон всё никак не мог понять, по душе ли ему эта черта Неро или нет. И он опасался звать его с собой чаще, чем следовало, - не хотел, чтобы парень решил, будто Данте так сильно нуждался в его обществе.

Чёрт возьми, но всего один час и одна минута в день? Разве это справедливо?

Неро поднялся с дивана и молча прошёл мимо, но на пороге всё же задержался, ухватившись рукой за косяк, потом бросил через плечо:

- Не волнуйся, я просто веду дела в агентстве недвижимости. Работа не пыльная, но увлекательная. И занимаюсь немного антиквариатом.

И он ушёл.

Данте растерянно присел на край стола и выразительно изогнул бровь.

- Что?

Положим, слова про антиквариат его не удивили, он и ожидал чего-то подобного от... И от Неро тоже - ожидал. Но агентство недвижимости? Что там могло увлекать? Тем более, увлекать Неро? Парень, конечно, спокойный и усидчивый, но, в то же время, он терпеть не мог ничего не делать. Чёрт возьми, из-за этой его черты они несколько раз крупно ссорились! Точнее... ссорился всё же он сам, потому что Неро не умел этого делать: он просто спокойно говорил то, что думал, называя вещи своими именами. Ну, это поначалу было. И тогда Данте видел мальчишку отнюдь не один час и одну минуту в день, а больше. Это теперь вот... ни ссор, ни разговоров особых - практически ничего. Словно у них обоих не просто собственная жизнь, но даже и миры - разные.

Да, Данте хотел бы это изменить, но он прекрасно помнил серьёзный холодный взгляд, твёрдо сжатые губы и явное неодобрение на лице Неро. Чувствовать себя ребёнком рядом с тем, кто тебе, так сказать, в сыновья годится... Это же невыносимо! С этим невозможно смириться.

Один час и одна минута...

И целая вечность одиночества.

Или всё-таки смириться возможно?


End file.
